Rise and Shine Remade
Rise and Shine Remade is a upcoming episode in SpongeBob SquarePants Remade. Rate the SpongeBob Remade Episode Rise And Shine Remade! (1 is the worst, 10 is the highest) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Plot SpongeBob SquarePants (character) gets trapped in the dream world by a evil spirit and Patrick Star must save him. Transcript *at night at SpongeBob’s house. SpongeBob is in bed and Gary is on floor. *SpongeBob: Good night, Gary. Sweet dreams. *Gary: Meow. closes eyes and ends up in dream. *SpongeBob: and sees himself in a colorful and nice looking place filled with giant ice creams and popsicles. Wow! Where am I? This place is amazing. around and eats snacks while laughing. Oh, this dream is amazing! up ahead and sees colorful lights and hears music. What’s that? up ahead and sees Goofy Goober’s Ice Cream Party Boat. Yay! It’s the Goofy Goober Ice Cream Party Boat! to the Goofy Goober Party Boat. Wow. This is amazing. to bartender. I’ll take one Triple Gooberberry Sunrise, uh… at nametag Bob! *Bob: Here you go. SpongeBob Triple Gooberberry Sunrise and laughs evilly. *SpongeBob: Thanks. the Triple Gooberberry Sunrise and spits it out. Ewww! This tastes like Chum! Waiter, I think there was a problem with my order. This tastes like Chum. *Bob: No, there wasn’t a problem. This is your nightmare and in your nightmare, this is the Triple Gooberberry Sunrise! evilly *SpongeBob: gasps Nooooooo! himself. Got to wake up! *Bob: You can’t! evilly You are trapped her forever! claps hands and SpongeBob falls in cell. *SpongeBob: Why are you doing this?! *Bob: Because many years ago, I had the perfect dream. I was so happy, then it all changed. My dream turned to utter darkness and that dream was my final dream. *SpongeBob: You mean you died? *Bob: Yes, I died! And now, I haunt the dream world, so the world will feel the pain I did and you will be the first. cuts to the next morning outside SpongeBob’s house. Patrick is seen knocking on SpongeBob’s door. *Patrick: SpongeBob? SpongeBob? SpongeBob? comes on screen saying 12 hours later. Patrick is still knocking on SpongeBob’s door. SpongeBob? SpongeBob? SpongeBob? *SpongeBob: bedroom Help! *Patrick: That sounds like SpongeBob! I’m coming, buddy! *Squidward: his house Patrick, would you shut the f*** up?! Some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep! *Patrick: Yeah, well some of us are trying to save our friends and I would like to get back to it! *Squidward: Yeah, whatever. window. *Patrick: SpongeBob’s house door and runs inside the house. Don’t worry, SpongeBob. I’ll save… tired while running up the stairs and falls down. Uh, so tired. *SpongeBob: upstairs Ahhhh! *Patrick: up SpongeBob! I’m coming, buddy! up stairs and goes to SpongeBob’s room. Sees SpongeBob sleeping. Grabs and shakes SpongeBob. SpongeBob! Wake up! *SpongeBob: sleeping No! Get me out of here! I don’t want to be trapped in the Dream World! *Patrick: Trapped… In… Dream World?! Oh no! How will I get there?! Ooh a book! up book and reads cover. Uh Beduhtime storay, uh, oh! A Bedtime Story… asleep on top of SpongeBob. Finds himself somewhere dark in the Dream World. Where am I?! *SpongeBob: far away Ahhhhh! *Patrick: SpongeBob! I’m coming! running and follows SpongeBob’s screaming until he reaches the cell SpongeBob is in. SpongeBob! *SpongeBob: Patrick! *Bob: Perfect! Another victim! Patrick and throws him in cell. Walks toward SpongeBob and Patrick. *SpongeBob: Wait, Bob! Why would you want to get your revenge on the whole world for your death when you can save the world from suffering the same fate as you? Why don’t you help save the world? *Bob: I guess you’re right. I have been looking at this the wrong way. Thanks for helping me realize this, SpongeBob. cell and lets SpongeBob and Patrick out. *SpongeBob: Thanks, Bob. Now, how do we get out of here? *Bob: There is a portal that will send you back home. You haven’t been here for 24 hours yet so you still have 5 minutes to escape. I will lead the way back for you. Follow me! wall, forming a hole in the wall. [crawls in In here! and Patrick run in. Sees portal. *SpongeBob: Is that the portal? *Bob: Yes. Quickly, run! *SpongeBob: Okay! and Patrick run toward portal but a bunch of zombies block the portal. What are there? *Bob: These are dream zombies. They are the cause of bad dreams. They are trying to stop you from entering the portal so you will join them here to haunt the dream world. *SpongeBob: I can handle them! Hi-yah! a Dream Zombie’s stomach and stomach opens. Huh? zombie chases him. Ahhh! *Patrick: I’ve got this! Dream Zombie’s head and it comes off. Dream Zombie chases Patrick. Ahhhhh! *SpongeBob: How do we stop these things?! *Bob: You can’t! I’ll hold them off and you get in the portal! *SpongeBob: But we can’t leave you behind! *Bob: Don’t worry about me! I’ll be fine! It’s the only way! You will see me again in your dreams. Trust me, I’ll be here. Now, leave! You have got only 10 seconds left then the portal will close! *SpongeBob: gasps Come on, Patrick! *Patrick: Yes sir! and SpongeBob run to portal and make it with one second to spare. SpongeBob and Patrick wake up from the dream and are back in SpongeBob’s bedroom. *SpongeBob: We’re back in my bedroom. Do you know what this means, Patrick? *Patrick: No. *SpongeBob: It means we made it out of Dream World alive! But, wait. Bob is still back in Dream World. He trapped us but in the end, sacrificed everything to save us all and now he is gone. crying *Patrick: SpongeBob, remember he said we will see him in our dreams. *SpongeBob: You’re right, Patrick! We will see him again next time we sleep! cuts to SpongeBob’s house at night. Okay, Patrick! It’s time to sleep! *Patrick: Can we have some fun in bed first, SpongeBob? *SpongeBob: Not today, Patrick. Let’s quickly sleep. and Patrick sleep and enter the dream world. They see Bob. Hi, Bob! *Bob: Hi, guys! Trivia *This episode was confirmed by the writers on ESB Chat by its writers but the release date is still unknown. *This episode will premiere on September 30 in honour of User: Itsshehahnbro birthday. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Remade Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:ChocolateBrownieBoy Category:PG-13 Category:ElectroElf